


Pauna's Nightmare

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clextober19 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clarke and Lexa defeat Mount Weather together, Clextober 2019, F/F, Lexa never betray Clarke in the mountain, October 28 - Day 4: SCREAM, October 29 - Day 3: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: This took place a few days after "Some not so scary stories in the cave". Clarke and Lexa went back to Polis and Clarke is dreaming about Pauna, just to wake up by her lover's side... naked.





	Pauna's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write yesterday, so here I made a little one that mix both day (yesterday and today)  
I hope you like it and again I'm sorry for my english, I still haven't found a beta, so if some one want to help my I'll love it.

** _October 28 & 29 - Days 4 & 3: SCREAM & Monster Mash_ **

_Somehow, they end up out of Polis, maybe they were hunting, maybe Lexa wanted to show her something, but now they were running through known forest, in a sequence that had already happened._

_Pauna, the big- Giant- Gorilla that almost kills them a few month ago, was chasing them again._

_Clarke had known they were in trouble, when Lexa stopped walking and suddenly took her hand and mutters "Pauna!" before start running._

_On they way, they could hear the screams of pain of the people, Clarke didn't knew exactly from where they came, but was scary._

_"Clarke!" She head Lexa yelling at her from the distance "Hurry up! It's gonna kill us!"_

_Clarke started running again and they find the entry from the old zoo where they hide the last time. And just like the last time, they weren't safe._

_Pauna found them and took Clarke, she was screaming in pain from Pauna's grab around her body; Lexa was screaming in fear "Noo! Clarke!"_

_Pauna start running away from Lexa and Clarke could still hear her yells, what meant that she was following them._

_"Pauna!" the Commander yelled louder "Teik em gonot! Teik ai! Nou em!"_

_Surprisingly, Pauna stop running ant turn to face Lexa, she was with her sword in her hand and a heavy breath "Teik em gonot!" she screamed mad at the gorilla._

_Pauna put Clarke down, and the blonde run to her love's arms, but only was able to put a finger in her arm, when Pauna took her. "Noooo! Lexaaaa!"_

_"Clarke!" she couldn’t move, her body was frozen while she could see her lover disappears in the way "Clarke!" she could hear Lexa screaming she wanted to follow them, but her feet didn't move._

_"Lexaaa! Nooo! Wait! Pauna, come back!"_

"Klark!" she head the voice closer to her "Klark, wake up. Klark!

Clarke opened her eyes abruptly and sits up with a scream.

She was sitting in Lexa's bed- their bed- still naked after last night activities, with Lexa by her side rubbing her back. "Shh, you okay, you are safe" the brunette said with a kiss on her shoulder.

Clarke was trying to calm her breath, she put her hand above Lexa's in her should and leaned her head on it.

Lexa give her a kiss on her forehead still waiting for her to calm her breath. When she did the first thing she was able to say was "Fucking big monkey"

She feel Lexa hold a laugh before saying "I should never had told you those stories"

"I lived myself, I already fear it"

Lexa hum before giving her another kiss in her forehead and push her back to bed, when they were lying horizontal on bed, Lexa kiss her lip and mutter "Ai hod yu in"

Clarke smiled, as she always did when Lexa speak in her language "I love you too"

"Will you let me show you how much?" the Commander ask kissing her neck, Clarke hum in answer and put her hands in her hair to guide Lexa, where she wanted.

In less than 10 minutes, with Lexa between her legs Clarke was screaming for a totally different reason that in her nightmare, and much louder.


End file.
